Tempted Love
by BlurryVisions
Summary: A love story mostly between Cloud/Tifa during their journey to find Sephiroth. All was well until Aeris tells Clouds she has feelings for him which leaves Cloud torn inbetween a decision he can't make. This is my first fic so R/R! :o


(A/N)This is my first fic so try not to flame me ;_; I'll continue this story if I get enough reviews. :D  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or anything else for that matter.  
  
Cloud Strife rolled over to his side, sighing. It was 3 in the morning and he had not slept at all. His mind seemed to be full of thoughts, his brain working an endless cycle while he tried desperately to get the sleep he needed for the next day. Memories and thoughts were haunting him. He mostly had flashbacks of him and Sephiroth a few years ago. Cloud wondered where Sephiroth would be now. What was he doing? He remembered how powerful Sephiroth was. He must be even stronger now... it wouldn't be easy stopping him from reaching the Promised Land. "Stop it Cloud" he thought to himself. Why worry about it now when he could worry about it when they found Sephiroth?  
  
"Still up?" a voice said.  
  
The voice shattered Cloud's thoughts and immediately he was thrown back into the present. He sat up in his bed to find Tifa standing in the doorway of his inn-like room.  
  
"Tifa? What are you doing here, its 3" A look of puzzlement crossed his features.  
  
Tifa smiled. She had always thought he looked cute no matter what face he made. "I couldn't sleep either and when I got up to go to the bathroom I noticed you still had your light turned on"  
  
Cloud looked at Tifa as his childhood friend stood before him. She had grown a lot since he left Nibelheim. He suddenly felt ashamed for giving her so little attention because of the whole Sephiroth thing. He noticed her large brown eyes twinkling even at night. He remembered when they were little they would used to meet at a well at night where they would stare at the star lit sky. How those stars reminded him of her eyes.  
  
"Cloud?" said Tifa. She tilted her head at him and stuck out her bottom lip. "Is something wrong?" She slowly walked over to his bed and sat down next to him.  
  
"..n-nothing" he murmured. "Just thinking..."  
  
"Thinking of what?" she poked him in his ribs teasingly and laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"You haven't changed at all. You were always uptight and serious" Tifa said "I wish sometimes you could loosen up and just enjoy things as it is"  
  
"...Maybe when we find Sephiroth." Cloud answered shortly. He watched as Tifa's lively face turned into a look of disappointment. He immediately regretted saying that. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried"  
  
She looked carefully at Cloud, as if studying him. Then she looked deeply into his eyes. "Cloud...I know its hard because I worry too. The planet is dying and we alone can save it. We alone have to stop Sephiroth from finding the Promised Land...I know its a lot of pressure but sometimes even when there seems like theres no hope, I try to smile and act cheerful"  
  
"I'll try" he looked down, trying to avoid her stare.  
  
Silence followed as Tifa got up from the bed and strolled over to the window. She lifted it up, watching the night sky. The sky was littered with stars and the wind blowing softly. Tifa loved summer nights. She loved everything about it. She enjoyed listening to the sounds of crickets, the rustling sounds of the trees as the wind blew about the leaves. She loved the feel of it as well. It made her feel at peace. It also reminded her of Cloud during her childhood. How he would always watch the stars with her. She also remembered him telling her one night that he had decided to leave town to join SOLDIER. The next day he had left town and from then on, she watched the stars by herself. She missed him so much.  
  
"Cloud...?" she finally said, breaking the peaceful silence.  
  
"Mmm?" Cloud asked. He had almost fallen asleep.  
  
"Remember how we would used to watch the stars together?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cloud..."  
  
"Yes Tifa?"  
  
"I really missed you."  
  
Her statement threw him off course. Cloud stared at her back while she was facing the window, her hair flowing in rythm as the wind gently danced around her. "I know" he said. Even as he said it, the words sounded stupid to him. "I mean...I'm sorry"  
  
Cloud watched her, as if waiting for a reaction. But nothing happened until he glanced at her from the side and he saw her tears. Tifa was crying. He immediately felt a stab of guiltiness in his chest. He got up from his bed and slowly walked to where she was standing. "Tifa...I'm sorry," he told her. She said nothing in return. He reluctantly put his one hand on her shoulder and looked at her tear-stained face. Tifa turned away from him.  
  
"I'm okay...I just...never mind." she muttered quickly.  
  
Cloud shrugged. He knew she cared about him and it was time for him to open up. He wanted to prove to Tifa that he had a soft side to him. He wanted to put his arms around her and tell her how much he cared too. How much he was sorry for being so neutral towards her. He stood closer behind her and wrapped his muscular arms around her. "Tifa...I'm sorry, I've missed you a lot too"  
  
She was utterly shocked and yet her heart leaped a thousand feet into the air. Tifa felt his solid body softly against hers and she suddenly she realized that if she loved him anymore, her heart would burst. She smiled and reached for his hands, weaving her fingers into his. Tifa wished it could be like this forever. Make the moment last she thought to herself as if Cloud could read her thoughts. Suddenly he let go of her.  
  
"Umm...I think we both need to sleep now" Cloud said awkwardly. He felt foolish and he could feel his cheeks turn red.  
  
"Yeah..." replied Tifa. She was still in a daze at what just happened and suddenly turned around to face him. She looked at him shyly; even though they have known each other since they were born they have never been so emotional, and physically felt. She said, "Good night Cloud" and began walking towards the door, her steps hurried and quick. She twirled around to find him staring after her and so she blew him a friendly kiss and left the room.  
  
"Wow." thought Cloud. Had that just happened? He better not be dreaming because he had never felt this good before in his life. It felt like.love. Something he hadn't felt since he left home to join SOLDIER. Could he be in love with Tifa? No, don't be silly he told himself. Love always interfered with business and him and Tifa, along with the rest of the gang, had a huge task ahead of them. Cloud was afraid his affections for Tifa would ruin it. Maybe after the journey.he hoped he could help himself from falling in love. What if it was too late? Cloud lay back against his pillows and dragged the covers over his head. His eyelids were heavily and he secretly wished that Tifa were beside him. Without even knowing it, he fell asleep thinking of her. This was only the beginning.he knew he had a long journey ahead. 


End file.
